This invention relates to a motorcycle with a turbo-charger and more particularly to an improved arrangement locating and driving the turbo-charger within the confines of the motorcycle.
Recently it has been proposed to improve the performance of motorcycles by boosting the pressure of the intake charge through the use of a turbo-charger. Due to the relatively small size and compact nature of a motorcycle, however, it is difficult to locate the turbo-charger and route the exhaust gases to it in such a manner that problems do not develop. For example, it is necessary to deliver the exhaust gases to the turbine stage of the turbo-charger so as to drive the turbo-charger. With multi-cylinder engines this has presented considerable difficulties since it previously has been proposed to bring the individual exhaust pipes of the engine down the side of the engine to drive the turbo-charger. Due to the high heat of the exhaust gases, such an arrangement locates the exhaust pipes in an area where the rider may have to assume an awkward riding position to avoid the heat of the exhaust pipes. In addition, previously proposed arrangements resulted in the location of the exhaust pipes and associated pipes to and from the turbo-charger in such a location as to complicate the maintenance of the other components of the motorcycle.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved layout for a turbo-charged motorcycle.
It is another object of this invention to provide a turbo-charger for a motorcycle wherein the exhaust pipes are located remotely from the rider and in a location so that they will not interfere with the normal maintenance of the motorcycle.
In addition to the aforenoted problems in locating the turbo-charger and the pipes leading to and from it, it is also very desirable to position the turbo-charger in such a location that it will be protected from damage and also shielded from the elements. For example, since the turbine stage of the unit is at a very high temperature, it is important to insure that water will not be thrown onto this stage with the motorcycle is being operated in the rain. The sudden cooling that would result by the impingement of water on the turbine could very well cause cracking of the turbine housing.
It is, therefore, a further object of this invention to provide an improved configuration for a turbo-charged motorcycle wherein the turbo-charger is located so as to be protected from damage and from the elements.